Oscuro
by Tom O'neill Riddle
Summary: Ginny no consigue recordar muchas cosas de su primer año, solo se acuerda de que una vez, amo a alguien de pelo moreno y ojos oscuros. TMRIDDLE X GINEVRA WEASLEY


Era placentero estar tapada y sentir el calor de las mantas

_Era placentero estar tapada y sentir el calor de las mantas. No sabia si estaba dormida o estaba despierta pero todo era agradable. Unas manos le rodearon la cintura. Ginny se inquieto, no recordaba estar durmiendo con nadie. Se dispuso a darse la vuelta para ver quien era pero unas manos blancas le rodearon la cara. _

Ginny despertó de golpe. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Se paso la mano por la frente para secarse el sudor e intento recordar lo que había soñado. Estaba soñando que alguien estaba en la cama con ella. ¿Harry? No conseguía acordarse del rostro. Oyó voces procedentes de abajo en la cocina, eso quería decir que su familia ya se había levantado. Miró el reloj. Eran las ocho, pero hoy tenían que ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas.

Se peino, se vistió y bajo abajo. En cuanto se sentó en la mesa, su madre le puso un desayuno abundante en el plato, y le saludo con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Ginny. ¿Has dormido bien? –

- Eh… claro. – contestó Ginny.

Fred y George hablaban animadamente de la tienda que habían montado, y justo enfrente, estaba Harry hablando con Ron sobre escobas. Todos tenían algo de que hablar y que contar pero ella casi nunca tenía conversación con su familia. Ginny miró triste su plato y echo nata a sus tortitas mientras que por el rabillo del ojo observaba a Harry. Estaba mas guapo que nunca, cada año lo estaba mas, había intentado olvidarlo pero no podía. Ninguno de los chicos con los que había estado le habían hecho olvidar su amor por el.

Ginny se termino el desayuno y vio como su padre empezó a hablar sobre la guerra y las nuevas estrategias de la Orden del Fénix. En ese momento, todos los que estaban en la mesa le escuchaban, pero ella se distrajo al oír el nombre de Dumbledore y recordó la extraña conversación que había tenido con él a final de curso…

_Ginny entró en el despacho del director y se quedo maravillada, nunca había estado allí pero era uno de los lugares más bonitos que había visto en el castillo. Dumbledore estaba sentado al fondo, detrás de un escritorio enorme. _

_- Buenos días, señorita Weasley.- dijo su voz suave y tranquila. _

_- Buenos días.- contesto Ginny, intentando pensar el motivo por el que le habían hecho venir al despacho del director. – No se porque me ha llamado pero no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo._

_Dumbledore sonrió.- No has hecho nada malo pero quiero hablar con tigo.- _

_- Bien.-_

_- Quiero hablar de Voldemort.- dijo tranquilo._

_Ginny se estremeció al oír ese nombre._

_Después de una pausa en la que tragó saliva, Ginny volvió a hablar.- No se que podría saber yo de él._

_- Bueno… tu lo conociste en tu primer año ¿no?-_

_Los recuerdos de ese año le vinieron como flashes a la cabeza, siempre le pasaba cuando intentaba recordar aquello._

_- Si.- dijo con dificultad. _

_- Nunca hable con tigo sobre ello porque se que fue una experiencia muy dura para ti pero si quieres contarme algo sobre lo que recuerdas puedes hacerlo.- dijo con una sonrisa amable._

_- Ya sabe lo que paso, yo… encontre el diario de T… bueno… de él, y le conté cosas y después de un tiempo me di cuenta que perdía el conocimiento y no sabia donde estaba en algunos momentos…-_

_- ¿Te enamoraste de el?_

_Ginny le miró sorprendida._

_Dumbledore volvió a hablar.- Aquel día que Harry te sacó de la cámara me pareció que llorabas por algo mas que por la mala experiencia. No es malo enamorarse y sufrir desengaños pero necesito saberlo._

_- Sí…_

_- ¿Sigues enamorada de el?_

_- No.- contesto sin pensar.- No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso, pero no sigo enamorada, estoy dolida._

_- Tom es un seductor pero todo lo que tiene de guapo por fuera lo tiene de feo por dentro._

_- Claro.- dijo Ginny abochornada._

_- Bueno… te he hecho pasar un mal rato, pero ya sé lo que necesitaba saber, puedes volver a tus cosas.- dijo de nuevo tan tranquilo como al principio._

_- Vale, gracias.- Ginny se marchó y cerró la puerta del despacho tras de si._

El Callejón Diagon era el sitio preferido por casi todos los magos, y para Ginny tambien, pero no el día de comprar las cosas para Hogwarts. Sus padres lo compraban todo de segunda mano y buscaban la manera de ahorrar a toda costa. Ginny siempre soñaba con túnicas de Hogwarts negras, brillantes y limpias, y con libros nuevos y bien encuadernados pero todos los años se encontraba con túnicas rotas y grisáceas y libros despellejados. Por eso, prefería no prestar mucha atención a las compras y se despistaba mirando tiendas y observando las cosas maravillosas que vendían.

- Ginny, mira esta chaqueta.- dijo su madre en Madame Malkin enseñándole una prenda bonita pero que estaba llena de remendados.

- Eh… creo que ya tengo muchas chaquetas en casa, mama.- dijo Ginny apartándose de ella.

Ojala algún día entraran en Madam Malkin y no se pusieran a ver chaquetas hajadas o baratas. Ginny caminó hacia el interior de la tienda, donde se encontraba la ropa bonita y cara. Había colgado en la parte de atrás una túnica con volantes y con pespuntes dorados bordados. Se acercó para mirarla y se imagino con ella puesta pero una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Vamos, mama, cómpramela, seguro que me queda muy bien, seré la envidia del colegio si me la compras y te lo agradeceré de verdad.- dijo una voz aguda y mandona. Esa voz se le hacia familiar y al mirar de reojo vio a Pansy Parkinson.

Ginny se dio media vuelta y miro al mostrador para que Pansy no la reconociera. La dueña de la tienda se fijo en ella.

- ¿Quieres algo bonita? .- dijo una dependienta morena con un moño elegante.

- No, solo estaba viendo la ropa.- le contestó torpemente.

- ¡Que pelo tan bonito! Muy largo y pelirrojo, seguro que te queda bien uno de nuestros lacitos de seda.- dijo la dependienta y le puso un lazo cerca del pelo y un espejo para que se mirase.

- No.- dijo intentando librarse de la dependienta antes de que intentare venderle algo más. Ginny se dio cuenta de que Pansy había dejado de gimotear y sospecho que la miraba por detrás.- Ya me voy…

- Bueno… te lo regalo porque veo que no lo puedes comprar.- dijo ofreciéndole el lazo con una sonrisa gélida pero amable.

Ginny la miro sorprendida.- Yo…

- Vamos, Ginny, ya lo he comprado todo, tenemos que irnos.- escuchó la voz de su madre.

Ginny cogió el lazo y corrió tras su madre.

Cuando salieron a la calle, su madre le volvió a hablar.- He comprado la chaqueta, seguro que cuando te la pruebes te encanta.

Ginny miró el lazo blanco apretado en su puño. Era precioso pero una mano se la quitó por detrás.

- Los pobres no tienen de esto.- dijo la cara de Pansy burlona y salio corriendo con él.

Ginny no se lo pensó y dejó a su madre hablando mientras corría detrás de Pansy. No iba a parar hasta alcanzarla. Pansy corrió en línea recta acelerando la marcha, parece como si tuviese pensado donde ir, Ginny la siguió lo más rápido que pudo tropezándose con la gente que paseaba por el Callejón. Al llegar al Banco de Gringotts, Pansy empezó a correr más despacio y justo cuando pensaba que la iba a alcanzar se metió por una calle estrecha. ¿A donde demonios iba? Cuando llevaba un rato corriendo por esa calle, se dio cuenta de que la gente con la que tropezaba era mucho mas rara y que algunos se volvían a mirarla con caras extrañas, así que paro y observó el ambiente. Era una calle llena de tiendas oscuras y la mayoría de los magos que había allí vestían muy tapados de negro. En un cartel de la pared ponía en letras gastadas "Callejón Knockturn". La tienda que tenía justo al lado vendía lo que parecían partes humanas metidas en botes. Ginny se asustó y retrocedió pero tropezó con un hombre que tenia toda la cara vendada que le miro con interés.

- Lo siento.- En ese momento vio a Pansy meterse en una puerta de una casa negra y subir unas escaleras. Estaba en un sitio peligroso y quería volver a casa pero por otro lado no quería que Pansy se saliese con la suya. Dudó un momento y cogió aire para correr hacia la casa donde se había metido. Cuando llegó a la puerta se dirigió a las escaleras y puso el pie sobre el primer escalón pero algo le dio por detrás y cayó desmayada.

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco y pudo ver la cara de una mujer que le decía a un hombre:

-¿Estas seguro de que es ella?

- Sí, es ella, la hija de los Weasley, espero que nos recompense.

- Entonces ¿le decimos que la hemos capturado?

- Sí, se lo diremos después de la reunión, mientras habrá que encerrarla o vigilarla.

Ginny los miró. No conocía a la mujer, era rubia y tenia el pelo largo con algunos bucles, pero al hombre sí, era Lucius Malfoy.

- ¡USTED!

- ¡Se ha despertado!.-exclamó la mujer.

Lucius sacó la varita.- Estate quieta niña si no quieres que te vuelva a aturdir.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- Desgraciadamente, en mi casa.

- ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Dónde están mis padres?

- No lo se, no te debiste haber separado de ellos ¿no?.- dijo el señor Malfoy con una sonrisa.

Ginny se intentó levantar pero le apuntaron con la varita en el cuello.

- Estate quieta, vuelve a echarte en la cama.-

- Se porque me habéis secuestrado. Queréis información a cambio de mí, pero no la conseguiréis.

Lucius se rió.

- No necesitamos ninguna información, lo hemos hecho porque el Señor Oscuro ha pedido que lo hagamos.


End file.
